metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Power Beam
Hey, this page has been vandalized my some MasterLink dude. Anyone wanna check into this? Upgrade? Wouldn't it be nice if this article had an image of the upgrade as it appears in the Prime series? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 15:32, October 18, 2009 (UTC) More importantly, if we are comparing sprites then we ought to have MII:RoS! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Ooh, Indeed! Such a shame I no longer have the GB emulator... [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 19:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) It's not an upgrade. It is combined with the Suit itself. So, it cannot be stolen. 01:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Past or present? So I read the articles of different beams, and I noticed that past tense is used in some of them, some have been written in present tense and some even have both. I myself prefer present tense nowadays, but I might be on wrong tracks. I listed the articles, in case it's of use: *'Present': power, ice, charge, phazon, dark, light, volt driver, battle hammer, magmaul, shock coil, judicator, imperialist, nova, paralyzer *'Past': long, spazer *'Both': omega, wide, wave, plasma, hyper, annihilator So I'd like to know if there is some kind of logic that I'm just blind to, or do they merely have different makers, resulting in using of different tenses? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 10:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Not sure. Ought to be consistant, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I think it'd propably be easier to make all of them present, since there is more of those which are already in present tense. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 07:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) This could perhaps be an idea for a RfC, as a lot of articles have this problem. Maybe it could be written in as a part of the POV Policy? I think they should be in past tense personally. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:32, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Let me try to explain my opinion of writing articles in present tense: ::1. If you (re)play a game it does not feel like it has already happened, but as if it is happening right now. Of course a replayer knows what will happen, but that's not my point. ::2. Not every Wikitroid user/visitor has played all of the games (like me), so to those people the events have not even happened yet. ::3. When I think about the way I would describe a game to a friend of mine in an everyday situation, I'd say "In Fusion, Samus is infected by X-parasites and she uses weapons not present in other Metroid games" rather than "In Fusion, Samus was infected by X-parasites and she used weapons not present in other Metroid games". :Oh, and what's RfC? [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 15:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Rapid fire In the trailer of Metroid Prime Hunters ''the Power Beam varies slightly between hunters, and has a much more rapid firing rate... but no charge attack. However, the weapon still seems to attract ammo and health from destroyed enemies. Pity it isn't in the real game. The fire rate is slow and sluggish for me... would be nice to have more intense firing action. TantrumDog 08:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) It would be cool though 'cos Spire's arm cannon looks WAY more realistic than the fat and ugly cannon he has in the finished version that doesn't at all resemble the one in his piture. In multiplayer the rate of fire of the Power Beam is considerably slower than in Adventure. I still dig the ultra-rapid fire rate in the demo. Also, I saw a vid on YouTube with Samus having a targeting aid and fighting another Samus in a level resembling Stasis Bunker. I think it's unofficial though. TantrumDog 05:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Strange Beam Right now in DSuper Metroid, I'm using this "Strange Beam." Should I fill out information on it?KnightNapier 01:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I would, but I can't find pictures or footage of it. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Well I could look through the YouTube videos and see if I could find anything. KnightNapier 02:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ammunition? I mean, I know that the Power Beam doesn't actually use ammunition, it's just, well... For example, the Battlehammer fires "green globules of energy," the Plasma Beam (from Metroid Prime) "fires streams of molten energy..." So my question is: what exactly does the Power Beam fire? Tahtorak0 17:43, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I must say that is a very good question. I don't think it's ever mentioned what ammunition the Power Beam uses, but it's supposedly some sort of condensed energy (power). I remember seeing the middle components of the arm cannon rotating in MP3, so I'm guessing that's where the energy is generated. Just a guess, though, and probably not even a close one. :) The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 18:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I guess we would start by what the Power Beam likely is not (due to the existance of other weapons with those mechanisms in the games): a laser (of any collimation), electrical weapon, mass projectile weapon (rail or otherwise), plasma launcher, neutrino source, dark matter/energy launcher, chemical flamethrower, antimatter launcher, weaponsized sound, EMP, Phazon launcher, or chemical weapon. That pretty much eliminates the electromagnetic force, and I can't imagine the string or weak nuclear forces ever being weaponized, so it's either graviational or relies on some sort of energy wholly unknown to terrestrial science. My personal theory is that it uses the same energy that Metroids drain from their victems, but that's pure speculation. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't forget that it can also apparently harm Chozo Ghosts. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I realize this is old but I would have to agree with it using life energy or whatever it is Metroids drain. This would account for its effectiveness against the Chozo Ghosts. For that matter, if Samus's suit was powered by this energy, it would explain why Metroids are so eager to feed on her. On a slightly different note, in Prime the charged power beam often displays the ability to stagger enemies (mainly pirates). This is even true against enemies like the Elite Pirate and Phazon Elite, which take damage from other beams but don't react when hit. Additionally, Samus is shown to stagger is a similar way when attacked by the Ghosts or Metroid Prime's power beam. JeruTz (talk) 00:11, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ammo it fires kinetic energy it does take some form of energy based ammo but im not sure what it is or how it's loaded :The Power Beam (and really most beam weapons in the Metroid universe) do not require ammunition as they are energy-based weapons (they only require a power source). An example of a "beam" that does require ammunition (as it is really a projectile weapon) is the Dark Beam. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 12:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Should We Rename the Power Beam? As far as I am aware, long before Metroid Prime came out, the Power Beam was called "Normal Beam." The same was for the Power Suit, which was called "Normal Suit." I am not saying that, if there is to be a change, that we get rid of the name "Power Beam." Rather, we say, "Normal Beam (also called Power Beam)," just like we did with the Lava article. What do you guys think? Metroid Fan 01:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I've never seen it not being referred to as the Power Beam. Although my first game was Super. Great Mara 01:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) We go by the most modern and most common names. Power Beam is both more recent and more commonly-used. Hence why we use Morph Ball, Grapple Beam, Zebes, etc. I don't know if it was ever Normal Beam/Normal Suit, but it doesn't matter; we might say "also known as Normal Beam" but we would not do it your way no matter what. Dazuro 05:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just checked. It does indeed say NORMAL SUIT in Metroid II, but it also says BARRIER SUIT, and we obviously use the more recent translations for both of those. Beyond that, as far as I can tell the Power Beam was not given a name until Metroid Prime. Interesting. None of the original trilogy or Fusion name the initial beam in their manuals. They say things like "this is longer-range than the normal beam," but that's not a name, it's a descriptor, hence why it isn't capitalized. Dazuro 05:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Metroid's manual originally used the word "Varia," did it not? Also, the Metroid manual says "long beam," "wave beam," and "ice beam," and none are capitalized. I don't know if Metroid Fusion uses the word "Normal Beam" in-game or in the instruction manual. I am most certain about the instruction manual. I don't have the instruction manuals on me, but if you are willing, will you tell me if the word "Normal Beam" is used in both Zero Mission and Fusion's instruction manual? Metroid Fan 15:19, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't have Zero's manual, but I checked every other manual. Incidentally, I also just checked Other M... "Normal Beam." It looks like the Power Beam was entirely invented for Prime and never left that subseries. <_< Power Suit is retained, however. But it also says Normal Missile and Normal Bomb, which I doubt we want to start using as names... I'm not real sure what to do in this situation. Dazuro 00:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Zero's manual actually calls it the Short Beam. Dazuro 00:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I noticed that Other M says "Normal Beam," while it does use "Power Suit." I personally was surprised when I had seen that. I thought that was interesting because it was not called that before. Other M seems to have a bit of influence from the Prime series. Anyway, I don't think we need to call the other things, "Normal Bomb" or "Normal Missile," even though those are the names that are given. The reason I don't think that is necessary is because when we say, "Bomb" or "Missile," we usually understand that these are the normal kinds. However, we wouldn't call the Normal Beam, "Beam," since that is vague. As for Short Beam, it's understandable in light of Metroid/MZM since Samus acquires the Long Beam. I don't want to jump ahead and change the name of this article without discussion being involved first. All I am saying is that we call it Normal Beam, and in parentheses, write, "(Power Beam in the Metroid Prime trilogy)." I don't know. If it will make it difficult to go around and change the articles that say "Power Beam," then I suppose the change wouldn't be necessary. :/ Thanks for telling me what MZM says, too, Dazuro. :) Metroid Fan 01:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Keep the name as it is. I'm getting a little tired of everyone dumping the Prime games. "Other M says Normal Beam" Yeah? Well, who cares? Just because Sakamoto didn't have much to do with the Prime games doesn't mean we have to avoid everything said in the Trilogy. Sakamoto didn't give it a name? Fantastic, good for him but Prime did, so we use it. Dr.Pancake 02:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) And I'm getting a little tired of everyone insisting Prime matters more than the A) original series and B) subsequent sequels. Every non-Prime game says "Normal Beam." Power Beam is applied in 3 games out of the.. what is it now, 10 total? Six games use Normal. Three use Power. If you count Hunters, fine, four-to-six. Just because Prime is a great game doesn't give it weight over a majority. Especially when that majority is more recent, and personally supported by the series creator. There's more to Metroid than that one trilogy, even if they are amazing games. Dazuro 03:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Isn't the beam pretty much unique to Samus? I mean, the GFed has reverse-engineered a lot of her weapons, but I can't recall seeing anything that looked like her most basic beam. If that's the case, then one could make the argument that the beam is named after the Power Suit. Personally, I'd vote to keep calling it the "Power Beam", but I'm not going to flip out or anything if the name does get changed. -- Spudwalt 04:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The Metroid series is great overall, not just the Trilogy. And you are correct about that, but it still doesn't change the fact that everything said about the Prime games is getting dumped. Lol, you guys even made a separate page for the Prime Pirates at one point. Thing is the Prime games gave it a name and Other M just called it the "Normal Beam". Come on man, you guys seriously want(ed) to rename this page "Normal Beam"? If the overall says change it then fine, rename it, but that would mean the Power Beam would need its own page too or reference at least. Come to think of it, how do we know now if they're the same type of beam? They could be different in some way just like how the ice beam is diiferent from the Prime games. Dr.Pancake 04:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Metroid, Metroid II, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, and Metroid Other M call it Normal Beam. Metroid Prime 1-3 call it Power Beam. Normal Beam is still a name. As far as the pirates go, that's a similar situation. The name Power Beam is only used in Prime, while the name Zebesian is used in every single non-Prime game. We merged both of the beams under Power Beam, but then we split it into Space Pirate and Zebesian. Consistency, please. Either we force the name of one series onto the other series in all cases, or we keep them split according to their names. As it is, we're doing both and it reflects badly. Dazuro 05:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, of course it'll have a negative effect. Changing the name is a little much, its fine as it is. What do you think? Do you honestly think we should change the name? Dr.Pancake 13:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, i find the article is fine as it is. The article mentions from the start something along the lines of The Power Beam, also known as the Normal Beam. And if you write Normal Beam in the search box, it redirects you here. Power Beam is much more professional. Other than the names, is there really any difference in the Power/Normal Beam between the Prime series and original series? ( 16:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC)). This has nothing to do with "dumping the Prime games," Dr.Pancake, so build your house of straws elsewhere. I really don't see any difference between the Normal Beam and the Power Beam. Dazuro even mentioned that MZM called it "Short Beam," but there is a reason behind that, which I mentioned previously. To be sure, the Prime series has different functions for the beams, and it tends to focus more on elements. The Normal and Power Beam function the same way, and throughout the Metroid series their appearance is slightly different. Anyway, I was just throwing the idea out in the open. This is a Talk page, after all. Metroid Fan 17:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It's not a matter of which one sounds more professional. It's a matter of which one is A) more recent and B) more prevalent, the two criteria we've used in the past. Again, see Zebeth/Zebes, Morphing Ball/Morph Ball, Barrier Suit/Varia Suit. The fact that Power Beam is only used within a subseries is just icing on the cake. If it was only in three non-Prime Metroid games it would still have to change. Dazuro 17:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) The name Power Suit is from Prime too, right? Didn't Other M use that name as well? Well, that doesn't really matter here anyway. Back on topic... Well, I think we should have a vote, I'm pretty sure Normal Beam will most likely win, but either way this is more of a debatable situation than factual to leave it up to one guy only. Dr.Pancake 01:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) What debate? The facts are that it passes both criteria for a page move: being more common and being more recent. Were it only one or the other, there might be a debate, but as it is there's no reason to keep it at Power Beam other than "some people think it sounds better." I agree, it does sound better. But that's not the name Metroid uses. It's the name 3/10 of Metroid used. Dazuro 01:49, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ehhh, what's the point. I don't want to argue. I'm starting to feel a little tension, but I'm trying to keep things steady as possible with the voting and whatnot. I'll stay out of this one and see what the outcome is at the end whether the name changes or not. But what? What if Retro makes another Metroid game and uses that name again, we'll have to rename it Power Beam since that'll be considered the more recent Metroid. And from what it looks like, Retro will indeed make another Metroid game, not only because of the secret ending of Prime 3, but the Trilogy interview hinted another Metroid game. They said "Will we see Phazon and Dark Samus again? Well, that's up to the fans to decide." Thanks to Other M, fans started to appreciate the Prime games more. Now, I LOVE Other M and don't know wtf the reviewers are talking about, but that's not the point, the point is, is that a lot of people apparently didn't like the game that much and fans would always be asking "What about the Prime games?" "Why isn't there a reference to them?" "Why did they change the style?" " Is the Trilogy considered canon?" and of course "Will we ever see another Retro Metroid again!?" So you see, I'm sure after DK, they'll go back to Metroid. Who knows, maybe they're already secretly working on something as we speak. Dr.Pancake 03:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) So what if that is the case? First off, it would still be outnumbered and outprioritized by the original series, but that's not the point. We can't say "let's not rename it because there might be another game." By that logic nothing would ever get done. Hey, let's not edit the Space Pirate article to address inconsistencies, the next hypothetical unannounced game might explain it. Also, okay, fine. So let's say it does happen. We rename the article again. Big whoop, it's not that much effort thanks to gnome robots and such. We need to keep things up to date and accurate rather than saying "this might change and make effort in the future." Dazuro 03:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, change it. I guess you are correct about that, but Prime or no Prime, that beam is commonly known as Power Beam. Yes, since Other M says it that means its more "official", but the way things should work is use the name that is more commonly used. No matter what, trailers, reveiwers, guides, articles, whatever, they'll always use the name Power Beam. Dr.Pancake 04:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I can understand Dr.Pancake's point of view, but I can see what Dazuro means as well. Should we get an administrator on this to hear his/her opinion and finally conclude this story. Or should we go for a vote? ( 05:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC)) :I'm going to go ahead and say it's a bad idea, as 'Normal Beam' just sounds plain retarded, and no one who would make a high powered concussive-energy cannon mounted upon an arm that directly interfaces with the position of a hand a 'normal beam'. Extraxi 06:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and Metroid Fan, "build your house of straws elsewhere"? Yeah, okay. As much as you guys don't want to admit it, you guys are pretty much dumping the Prime games. I can assure you no matter how many Metroid games Retro would have/will make, the 2D or anything Sakamoto will have more weight over the Retro games only because it's not the original director. It doesn't matter how many games Retro will make if its not from the original director, its basically considered garbage over the main series. Dr.Pancake 19:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Until this came up, I'd never heard of Normal Beam being used. Power Beam is better, Normal beam is just a placeholder until you get a more powerful beam, whereas in Prime, its a proper Beam in its own right. Stick with Power I say. But you can have a vote if you really think there's an equal amount of support either way. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no need for me to admit that which I am not doing, Dr.Pancake. Believe what you want. Hellkaiserryo12, "Power Beam is better" is an opinion. That's irrelevant. Normal Beam may be a placeholder, but a placeholder is a name given to a person or object that has an unknown or irrelevant name. "Power" Beam doesn't help much, either, since it tells us nothing about the beam. It may sound better, but sounding better and being the original name are different. Anyway... Metroid Fan 00:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Normal Beam seems more like the description of the initial beam Samus has before upgrading it to wave/ice/plasma/spazer beams. Power Beam is, on the other hand, a name. ( 03:48, October 6, 2010 (UTC)) Believe what I want, eh? Believe what? I don't know why you're going against that, you two pretty much said the subseries don't matter much compare to the main series. So, I don't see why you said believe what I want. And yes, Hellkaiserryo12 we should have a vote. Its the only thing I can think of to do without having both sides killing eachother just for one name. Dr.Pancake 03:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Show me where I said the sub-series doesn't matter much compared to the main series. Normal Beam is telling us that the beam Samus is using is normal. It is a standard beam weapon that is lacking any other type of beam weapon. Power Beam is no more of a name than Normal Beam. Power Beam is just telling us that it fires power, but what kind of power? No one knows. If energy, then it's an energy beam, as noted in Metroid Fusion's site. Then again, the Plasma Beam uses molten energy. The Light and Dark Beam use light and dark energy. The Wave Beam uses wave energy. Metroid Fan 17:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, whenever I refer to the basic Beam, I say, "Power Beam" as it sounds a lot better and, as said above, it's a NAME. Normal beam is a Description. Tell me, does "The Power Beam is the normal beam." sound right? 01:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Power Beam? Really? I don't remeber having the Power Beam in 2D metroid games... I know that it looks like the Power Beam, but just because it's yellow, it's not Power... I smell speculation *sniffs at keyboard*. ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 00:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) The normal Beam is referred to as the Power Beam here. It is built into the Power Suit, and cannot be taken away. The Power Beam is basically the Long Beam. When you first land on Zebes, the Beam you have is weaker than the Power Beam. The Long Beam strengthens it, and gives it long range capabilities. Right after Zero Mission, the basic Beam (now infused with the Long Beam permanently) is called the Power Beam. The same goes for Hunters, Echoes, and Corruption. In 2, it is again the normal beam, but the Power Beam must be made of some kind of energy. Maybe the basic energy? But all Beams are energy Beams, so it makes no sense to call in Energy Beam. The Wave Beam is made up of Electric energy. The Ice Beam is made of Ice energy. The Plasma Beam is made of Fire energy (or cooled Plasma energy, depending on what game you're playing). The Wide Beam simply widens the Beam. The Spazer, again, widens the beam. The Light and Dark Beams are made of Light and Dark Energy, respectively. The Annihilator Beam is made up of Light AND Dark Energy! Don't you remember? In all games except Metroid/Zero Mission, the starting beam is the Long Beam, or, in short, the Power Beam! In the former games, the Power Beam is ACQUIRED, but it's named the LONG Beam in those games! The Normal Beam is the Beam with no special characteristics. The Power Beam has no special characteristics. So that's why we refer to the Normal Beam as the Power Beam. 06:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Is it stated officially? ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 21:56, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I typed for over an hour and that's all you come up with? Look for your manual. *giggles* Go tear your garage apart in search for that manual. And no, not exactly, but you see my logic. See the discussion above about why it's named the Power Beam. 00:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Well. You should know by now that im smarter than you, mp3c! 08:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you you are... I see your point. I am a man of little sentences... ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 05:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) That's not what I meant. I meant that you don't read the stuff above here! This discussion's already happened, but I got to give you more data myself. Besides, I'm kind of a Metroid nerd to the point that I actually ''pretend ''to be Samus at night when no one's looking! I'll "scan" nonexistant things! I'll "destroy" my dresser in search for "energy units", imagining that it's a storage box! I know, I know, I'm a big fat weirdo. 11:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *breakes cabinet, finds nerf gun* AQQUIRED! *Anyways, why don't you use a Wikia account? That or I'll call you IPadressman. ^_^ ① for Log Book. (User:mp3c) 00:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *He's not old enough for Wikia to let him make an account. When he is, he says he'll go by Loudclaw. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you. Just give me a few months, and I'll be on. 'Till then, just call me Loudclaw. Easier to remember than an IP. --Loudclaw 00:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *Oh... Okay 00:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *Plus, Admiral, Loudclaw is my signature username, very similar to how the Varia Suit is Samus's signature Suit. 01:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... Really? It states that the Power Beam is a long-range weapon. Sure, it fires far, but has the same range as every other weapon in every game except Hunters, so there isn't much room to compare. So should I change that? Sylux X 21:33, March 26, 2012 (UTC) As with modern projectile weapons, "long range" is usually understood to mean accurate at long distances. In most games, the Power Beam is not. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 23:51, March 26, 2012 (UTC) So I guess I'll fix it then. Sylux X 19:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC)